


All American Girl

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [5]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Sebastian have been friends since they were children and live together. He invites Ellie to visit the Captain America: The First Avenger set where she meets Chris Evans.</p><p>Drabbles during their lives and before Ellie met Chris. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art




	2. All American Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "All American Girl" by Carrie Underwood

“Mama, where are we going?” a 12 year old Sebastian asked his mother. 

“We’re going to meet one of my co-workers. She’s a widow and has a 9 year old daughter”, she told him. 

They arrived and walked up to the door. 

A little brunette girl answered the door wearing a New York Yankees ball cap. 

“Elizabeth! What have I told you about answering the door?!” her mother yelled, “Oh hello Mrs. Stan. This must be young Sebastian”. 

Sebastian nodded. 

“This is my daughter Elizabeth”, Alex Keegan said. 

Ellie grabbed Sebastian’s hand and dragged him into the apartment. 

The two women simply laughed as the 9 year old pulled him into her room.

 

Sebastian and Ellie became fast friends that afternoon and could always be found by each others sides, even through high school, despite Sebastian being 3 years older than her. 

Upon graduating high school, Sebastian bought a house in New Jersey while he went to college. 

Ellie joined him a couple years later. 

The two friends pursued acting together, but Sebastian made it big before Ellie in 2006 starring in The Covenant. 

Luckily, they were shooting it close to home, so Ellie was able to visit once or twice every week. 

But both of their lives would change in 2011, when Sebastian was cast in Captain America: The First Avenger as Bucky Barnes opposite Chris Evans.

 

Elizabeth walked into the backyard where Sebastian was swimming. 

He came up and saw her. "Hey you", he said. 

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and put her legs in the cold water. 

He swam up to her. 

"I'm gonna miss you", she told him. 

"Aww. I'll only be gone a couple of months", he told her, "No different than Covenant". 

"Yeah, but I wasn't in the biz then", she told him, "Now I have my own projects to worry about". 

"But you'll come visit me right?" Sebastian asked. 

"Course I will Seb. You’re my best friend”, she said.

 

Every time Ellie managed to visit, Sebastian would be in high spirits. 

“Why do you get so excited around this time of the month?” Chris asked him. 

“My best friend Ellie is coming to visit. I hardly get to see her anymore. The only time I got to see her was when we filmed in New York”, he told him, “Why don’t you come along?” 

“You don’t think she’d mind?” Chris asked. 

“Nah, she’s in the biz too, although she’s more of a TV and Broadway actress. Loves the stage”, Sebastian told him. 

“Um…Mr. Stan, there’s a woman here to see you”, one of the PA’s said. 

“Let her through”, Sebastian said. He was suddenly tackled to the ground. 

“SEB!” she said. 

Sebastian coughed. “Hey Ellie”, he said. 

“I’ve missed you!” she said hugging his neck. 

“Umm…Elle, can you get off me?” he asked her. 

“Oh right, sorry Seb”, she said getting off of him.

Chris helped him up. 

“You must be Chris Evans. I’m Elizabeth Keegan, but you can call me Ellie or Elle”, she told him. 

“You like the Yankees?” he asked her. 

“Yeah”, she said. 

“I’m not that much of a baseball fan, but I love the Boston Celtics”, he told her. 

“Well I’m not that into football, unless you count soccor”, she said. 

This spawned a 10 minute discussion about sports teams. 

“And I’m invisible…” Sebastian said. 

This was how the all American guy met the all American girl.


	3. Free Licks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this picture. Yes I am aware that it is from "What's Your Number?"

Elizabeth entered her kitchen and found Chris standing there shirtless drinking coffee out of Sebastian’s favorite mug. “That’s Sebastian’s!” she shrieked.

"So?” Chris asked.

“So the only person to ever drink out of that is Sebastian”, she said.

“Sorry…” he said.

“It’s okay. I got you one”, she said. She went over to the cabinet and pulled one out.

It was blue with Captain America’s shield on it.

“Aww”, he said taking it from her, “Thanks babe”.

“Anytime”, she said, “Now get dressed”.

“Why?” he asked her.

“Haven’t you ever heard of shopping?” she asked.

Chris pouted and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

“Seb’s don’t work on me, so yours won’t work either”, she said, “Now go get dressed”.

He set the mug down and went back into the bedroom. A few minutes later, he came out in jeans, converse, and a shirt that said, “Free Licks”.

"Free licks? Really?" Elizabeth asked him.

"What?" Chris said.

"You're already arm and eye candy. Now you're inviting women to lick you", she said.

"Hey, the only woman I want licking me is you", he told her.

“Is that an invitation?” she asked, leaning up to kiss him.

“You know it babe”, he said, smirking.

“Elizabeth, who used my mug?” Sebastian asked entering the kitchen.

She pointed at Chris.

“Thanks for selling me out”, he said.

“Anytime, _honey_ ”, she drawled.

 

The two went to the supermarket.

Chris grabbed everything on the list. He stopped when he saw Elizabeth in the candy aisle. “What are you doing?” he asked her.

“Trying to decide what kind of candy I want to torture you guys with”, she said. She knew the two were on a diet, due to the new Captain America they were scheduled to start filming soon.

“You’re evil”, he said.

“But I’m sweet too. Like sour patch kids”, she said throwing some in the cart. She also grabbed some Swedish Fish. “Seb’s favorite”, she said, “Low in fat so he can still eat them”.

When Chris wasn’t looking, she slipped some melting chocolate into the cart to surprise him with later.

 

Later, when Chris was unloading the boxes, he came across the melting chocolate. “Babe, what is this?” he asked her.

“What does it look like?” she said. She snatched it from his hands and popped in the microwave. When it was done, she took it out and dipped her finger in it. She sucked the chocolate off her finger and looked at Chris. She could tell that he was trying not to lose control. She stuck her finger in the chocolate and placed a dab on the base of his neck. She leaned in and licked it off. “You said free licks”, she told him smirking.

“What about Sebastian?” he asked her.

“At the gym”, she said.

Chris scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	4. Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this picture

One thing about Sebastian that drove Elizabeth crazy was he loved biting his lip.

"Dammit Sebastian!" Ellie exclaimed.

"What?" He asked her.

"Quit biting your lip like that", she said.

"Why?" He asked.

Elizabeth suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You kissed me!" Sebastian said startled.

"Yeah...I did", she said, "How was it?"

"Like kissing my sister", Sebastian said.

"We'll thanks", Ellie snapped.

"Ellie, I didn't mean it like that", Sebastian said taking her in his arms. "I love you Ellie, but you'll find your special someone one day”, he told her.

 

“Congratulations Mr. Stan and Mrs. Evans, you’ve both been cast!” the director said, “Sebastian, you’ve been cast as Johnathan and Elizabeth, you’ve been cast as Teagan”.

“Wait. I have to kiss her?” Sebastian asked.

“You have such chemistry”, the director said, “Will there be a problem?”

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something.

“No sir”, Ellie said.

Sebastian looked at Ellie and they left the office.

“How are we going to do this?” Sebastian asked Ellie.

“Bite your lip”, she told him.

“What?” he asked her.

“Remember when we were in college? When I kissed you to make you stop biting your lip? You may be my best friend, but it’s a bit of a turn on for me”, Ellie said.

 

The first scene they shot was the kissing scene, because both wanted to get it over as soon as possible.

“Let me lead”, Sebastian told her.

She nodded.

They took their spots in the scene.

“Three, two, one, action!” the director yelled.

Sebastian grabbed Ellie’s face and kissed her.

Ellie’s hand came to rest on his chest.

“Cut!” he yelled.

The two jerked away from each other.

“Please tell me you got that!” Ellie said swishing water around in her mouth.

“I stand by what I said. Like kissing my sister”, Sebastian said wiping his mouth.

“Looks good”, the director said.

“Thank god!” Ellie exclaimed.

 

“Now, you two have a kissing scene in this movie, how was it?” the interviewer asked.

“Disgusting”, both of them answered.

“We actually grew up together, so we’re like brother and sister”, Ellie said.

“It looks good”.

“I hope so. We were trying to get it right in one take”, Sebastian said.

“Elizabeth, you’re married to Chris Evans, correct?”

“Yes I am”, she said.

“What was it like having him on set while you kissed Sebastian?”

“Sebastian and Chris are really close. Chris understands this business. It’s nothing but a job to us”, Ellie answered.

“Is Sebastian a good kisser?”

Ellie blushed while Sebastian just chuckled. “He’s not bad. My husband is better”, she said.

“Ouch”, Sebastian said putting a hand over his heart.

“Drama queen”, she said rolling her eyes.


	5. Pregnancy Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up,
> 
> 1\. When Chris is off filming on location, Ellie stays with Sebastian  
> 2\. I may or may not post a proposal/wedding chapter. It just depends if I can work it in somewhere.  
> 3\. Also, Ellie and Chris were married less than a year after meeting each other  
> 4\. Ellie's married name is Elizabeth Keegan-Evans. She still goes by her maiden name for her stage name.  
> 5\. Chris and Ellie will eventually have children  
> 6\. This was also inspired by this picture

 

 

"Is that my hat?" Ellie asked.

"What? This one?" he asked pointing to the black ball cap on his head.

"Haha. Very funny Sebastian. Now give it back", she said. She tried to grab it off his head, but he caught her wrist and said, "Ah, ah. All magic comes with a price".

He had recently been cast as Jefferson/Mad Hatter on Once Upon a Time.

Ellie had been thrilled. "There is no magic Seb", she told him.

"It still comes with a price", he said.

"Fine. What do you want Sebastian?" she asked him.

"I want you to say you love me", he said.

"I say that pretty much all the time", she told him.

"In Romanian", he said smirking.

Ellie’s mood went from playful to ticked off instantly.

“You know what? Keep it!” Ellie yelled at him.

“Ellie, come on”, Sebastian said, trying to coax her down.

“You’re such an asshole sometimes!” she yelled. She stormed down the hallway and slammed her bedroom door.

 

A couple of hours later, Sebastian walked up to Ellie’s door. He lightly knocked. “Elle? It’s dinnertime. I made your favorite”, he said. He opened the door and found Ellie passed out on the bed. He walked over to her and brushed some hair off her tear-stained face.

Ellie stirred and opened her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to upset you”, he said sitting down on the bed.

“You didn’t”, Ellie said, “My hormones have been all out of whack”.

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Sebastian asked.

This sent Ellie into a fresh batch of tears.

“Shit. Ellie, I didn’t mean it”, Sebastian said taking her in his arms.

“I’m not”, she said, “That’s the problem”.

“What?” Sebastian asked her.

“I was late, so I went out and got a test. I took it and it was negative!” Ellie wailed.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Sebastian asked.

“I wanted to be”, she said softly, “Part of me desperately wanted it to positive. It’s been a year and a half Seb. What if something’s wrong with me?”

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her head. “Sometimes it takes people more time”, he told her.

“But what if it never happens?” she asked him.

“I don’t think it matters”, he said.

“It does matter Seb”, she said, “I know he wants kids, but what if I can’t have any?”

“Then you’ll adopt”, he told her, “Quit worrying Ellie. Stressing will only make it worse. If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen”.

“Thanks Seb”, Ellie said, “You always know what to say. How are you not married?”

Sebastian laughed and said, “There’s my Ellie. Thought I lost you there for a second”.

“So you made my favorite?” Ellie asked.

“The famous Sebastian Stan scrambled eggs”, he said.

“But they’re just regular eggs”, she said.

“Yes, but made by yours truly”, he said smiling.

“Careful. If your head gets any bigger, I’ll be able to poke you and you’ll fall over”, she said.

The two dissolved into giggles, before going making their way into the kitchen.


	6. Half Court Proposal

“Hey Elle! Come play!” Sebastian said. 

Ellie was going over her script for a role she was thinking about accepting. 

The boys (Tom, Chris, Hemsworth, Robert, Mark, and Jeremy) were playing basketball before they started shooting and invited Sebastian and Ellie. 

“She can’t play”, Chris said. 

Ellie got up and snatched the basketball out of her boyfriend’s hands. She stepped back and threw it. 

It hit the backboard and went in. 

All the guys clapped. 

“Fine. One on one”, he said. 

“Dude, she’s gonna beat your ass”, Sebastian said, “She managed to beat me, Taylor, Chace, Toby, and Steven all by herself”. 

“We’ll see”, Chris said. 

The other Avengers cleared the court, leaving Chris and his girlfriend. 

By the end, Chris was doubled over panting. 

“Give up?” she asked him. 

“No”, he said grabbing her by the waist. 

“Chris!” she shrieked, “Get off me!” 

“No, you’ve got to pay the price”, he said. 

“Which is what?” she asked him. 

“Marry me”, he said. 

“What?” Ellie said. She turned around in his arms.

Chris let her go and got down on one knee. 

“Chris…” she said. 

“Elizabeth Keegan”, Chris said. 

“Chris, get up. This isn’t funny anymore”, Ellie said. 

“Ellie, shut-up!” Sebastian called. 

She flipped him off and turned back to Chris. 

“Elizabeth Keegan, love of my life”, Chris said. 

She rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay”, he said, “Elizabeth Keegan, I’ve loved you the minute I saw, no joke. I’ve been looking for a long time for someone to settle down with and I can see myself marrying you. So, Ellie…will you marry me?” 

Elizabeth stood there for a few moments and Chris was starting to get nervous. 

“Oh for god sake’s Ellie! Answer him!” Sebastian yelled. 

“Shut-up Sebastian!” she yelled back. She looked at Chris and nodded. 

Chris jumped up and kissed her. 

The guys catcalled and clapped.

She flipped them off and continued to kiss her fiancé. 

 

*5 months later*

“You look beautiful”, Sebastian told her. 

“Oh stop”, Ellie said. 

“No really, you do”, he said, “It’s an honor to be walking you down the aisle”. 

“Seb…” she said.

“Ellie…” Sebastian said. 

“No. We’re not having this discussion”, she said, “Not today”. 

“Fine, but you’re going to have to talk about it eventually”, he said. 

“We’ve gotten this far without talking about it”, she said, “Please let it go Sebastian”. 

Chris and Ellie’s wedding was a small affair with only the truly important people there. 

A handful of Chris and Ellie’s friends, Chris’ family, Sebastian, and his mother. 

Sebastian’s mother had been like a surrogate mother to Ellie since her mother died when she was 18. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride”, the preacher said. 

Chris flipped Ellie’s veil back and dipped her. 

She came up blushing. 

“Well hello Mrs. Evans”, he said. 

“Keegan-Evans”, she said. 

“What?” he asked her. 

“Keegan-Evans, to honor my mother”, she told him. 

“I think it’s wonderful”, he said and kissed her again.


	7. Show You Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated my muse DaughterOfTheForest. Thank you so much for your love and ideas! I normally don't update twice in one day, but I feel like this one is necessary.
> 
> Sort of inspired by "Show You Off" by Dan + Shay
> 
> Also, I know this is meant to be Chris/Ellie, but it kinda turned into a prequel to "Stealing Cinderella", my Tom/Belle series. So if Tom Hiddleston floats your boat, go check it out!

“Any behind the scenes tidbits you’d like to talk about?” 

All the guys turned to look at Chris, who laughed and blushed. 

“What?” 

“Chris proposed to his girlfriend”, Hemsworth said. 

“Girlfriend?” 

“Yes. Ellie and I have been dating since we met on the set of Captain America. She’s best friends with Sebastian, who plays Bucky in the film”, Chris said. 

“It was all very romantic”, Tom said. 

“Is that wistfulness I hear in your voice?” 

“So many of the guys have girlfriends or wives. I want that eventually. I’m not going to go look for it, but…” Tom sighed. 

“That girl is going to be very lucky”. 

“Thank you”, Tom said. 

“So, tell us about Ellie. I’m sure every girl is going to want to know about the girl who stole your heart”. 

“Ellie…how to describe her. Umm…” Chris said. 

“Why don’t we let your co-stars help you?” 

“She’s very sweet”, Tom said, “She really cares about others. Especially Chris and Sebastian. She’d make a wonderful mother one day”. 

Chris smiled and thought about having children with Ellie. 

“She’s a damn good basketball player. I’ve never seen a girl play like that before”, Jeremy said, “That girl loves her sports”. 

“Although…I think she got that idea from ‘What’s Your Number?’. It’s her favorite scene”, Chris said. 

“She’s very dedicated”, Mark said, “Not just to Chris and Sebastian, but her work too. She’d all help us run lines if she had the time. She also had a fun time trying to impersonate us”. 

Tom laughed and said, “I may have given her a few pointers”. 

“The kid’s just fun to be around”, Robert said, “Always full of energy. I don’t see how Chris keeps us with her”. 

“I’m used to by now. When you put Sebastian and Ellie together, it’s like two energizer bunnies. They’re all over the place, but not completely out of control”, Chris explained. 

“But I think Chris calms her down”, Hemsworth said, “They complement each other”. 

“So when can we expect to hear wedding bells?” 

“Not for a while, I’m afraid. Sebastian and Ellie are working on a project together, so it could be a couple of months”, Chris said. 

“How come we haven’t seen her at any of the premieres?” 

“She’s not too keen on the spotlight”, Chris said.

 

“You did what?!” Ellie shrieked. 

“I couldn’t help it. I love you Ellie. I want the world to know it”, Chris said, “Come to one premiere. Let me show you to the world”. 

She looked at him for a second, before relenting. 

Chris kissed her and said, “I can’t wait to show you off”.

 

“Ready?” Chris asked her. 

She nodded and the limo door opened. 

Chris stepped out first and the flashbulbs went off. 

Ellie slid out next, nearly blinded. 

They walked along the red-carpet, Ellie trying to ignore the paparazzi while greeting Chris’ co-stars. 

“Chris! Chris! Who’s the girl?”

Chris took Ellie’s hand and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. 

Her diamond ring shone under the lights and flashes. 

The paparazzi had a fit. 

Tom found himself staring at them longingly. He wanted that. 

A fiancé/wife to show off to world. 

To put a diamond ring on a girl’s finger to tell the world that he adored her.


	8. I'm Not That Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things:  
> 1\. Once again, thank you to DaughterOfTheForest for your continued support and love.  
> 2\. I actually didn't know where to put this one, so I'm putting it here since Ellie is the main character of this one.  
> 3\. Let me know if you want a little more Chace/Ellie moments, since they were together for about 9 months. I'd love to write some fluffy moments with them.  
> 4\. Inspired by "I'm Not That Girl" from the Broadway musical "Wicked".

Getting cast in The Covenant was the best thing that ever happened to Sebastian and by extension, to Ellie.

Unfortunately, most of the cast was male, so Sebastian should have known that one of the guys was going to fall for Ellie, but he had expected it to be someone like Chace or Steven.

Instead, the one she had set her sights on was Toby.

There was just something about the blue-eyed blonde that she loved.

Maybe it was his accent or the fact that he actually dressed like his character, but Ellie quickly lost her heart to him.

Unfortunately, the relationship only lasted 3 months and ended up in an epic break-up.

Sebastian was the one left to pick up the pieces.

Sebastian getting cast as Carter Baizen in Gossip Girl was the best and worst thing that ever happened to Ellie.

 

“Ellie!” Chace yelled as she ran towards him.

She threw her arms around him.

“How’s my best girl been?” he asked her.

“Good, but it’s been awfully boring without you, but I see you’re back to being blonde”, she said.

“Yeah”, he said, “The brunette thing wasn’t working out”.

Ellie rolled her eyes. She heard giggling. She looked back and saw Sebastian flirting with Leighton and jealousy bubbled up in Ellie, even though she knew she had no reason to be jealous.

Inside, she wanted to be Leighton, but she knew Sebastian would never see her that way.

“Ellie?” Chace asked.

“Hmm?” she said turning back to him.

“I asked you if you wanted to go to dinner with me?” Chace said.

Ellie smiled and nodded.

 

Chace was the first boy Ellie ever truly loved.

Ellie was sure that she was going to marry him, but deep down she was still hoping that Sebastian would come to senses. She knew it was wrong to pine for her best friend while dating one of his friends, but she loved Sebastian.

Somewhere along the road, the spark holding Chace and Ellie together died out and they separated on good terms, but Sebastian was still in his relationship with Leighton.

Ellie was left alone and Sebastian frequently cancelled their Sunday movie watching days.

 

In 2010, Sebastian and Leighton broke up and this time, Ellie was the one to pick up the pieces.

During this time, she had kissed Sebastian and he had let her down gently.

She did let him see, but inside it had crushed her.

Three years later, Ellie was left with two failed relationships, forever awkward encounters between her, Chace, Toby, and Sebastian, and one broken hearted Sebastian.

She focused and poured all her energy into Sebastian.

“You’re the only girl I need right now”, Sebastian would tell her.

She may not be _the_ girl, but she’d always be _his_ girl.


	9. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Mine" by Taylor Swift
> 
> I've also decided to give Chace/Ellie their own drabbles about the year they were together (and maybe what would have happened if she and him hadn't broken up) and then maybe another OC/Chace series of drabbles. I don't know yet. Let me know what you want.

“Move to Boston with me”, Chris said. 

“What?” Ellie asked. 

“Move to Boston with me”, Chris said. 

“Chris…I can’t leave Sebastian”, Ellie said. 

“Oh, so you had no problem moving in with Chace when he asked you to”, Chris said. 

Ellie gasped and said, “I thought I was going to marry him!” 

“And now you’re married to me!” Chris yelled, “God damn it Ellie! You’re my wife!” 

“Sebastian has been the only constant in my life and I’m not ready to give that up! You’re gone nearly all the time and I can’t always follow you”, Ellie said. 

“What if we have children?” he asked her. 

“Then we’ll figure something out”, she told him. 

“Ellie, please”, he begged. 

“Can we please drop it?” she asked him. She grabbed her keys. 

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Chris yelled. 

“Out!” she yelled back. 

 

An hour later, she stood on Chace’s doorstep. 

She knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. 

Chace answered the door. He was shirtless, wearing gray sweatpants, and had some serious bed head. “Ellie?” he asked, rubbing his eyes, “Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“I’m sorry. It’s just Chris and I had our first fight and he’s at Sebastian’s and I don’t have anywhere else to go”, Ellie said, “I shouldn’t have come”. 

Chace wrapped his arms around her and said, “Come on Ellie”. He led her inside. 

It was exactly like she remembered it. 

Chace made her some hot chocolate while Ellie explained everything. “I loved you”, Chace told her. 

“I know. I loved you too”, she said, “But it was wrong of me to date you while I was in love with Sebastian”. 

“Too bad you’re married now”, he said. 

“I love Chris”, she told him. 

“I know. I’ve seen how he talks about you in interviews. I’d like to eventually meet him and any kids you have”, he said. 

“I’ll be sure to leave a god-father position open”, she said, “After Sebastian of course”. 

“I’m happy for you Ellie. Really”, he said. 

“And you’re going to make a girl very happy one day”, she told him.

 

After leaving Chace’s, Ellie drove around New York City remembering her early twenties, when everything was still ahead of her. 

When her and Sebastian were just taking off and enjoying the moment. 

When she arrived home, she found Chris waiting for her on the porch. She got out of the car and ran into his arms. “I’m so sorry”, she said. 

“No. I’m sorry”, he said, “I shouldn’t have pushed you to move when you’re not ready”. 

They were silent for a few moments. 

“You went to go see him?” Chris asked. 

Ellie pulled back and said, “I had to. He’s the only outside you and Sebastian that I can talk to”. 

“But you’re mine. You know that right?” Chris asked her. 

“Yes I am. And I always will be”, she told him. 

Chris smiled and kissed her head.


	10. Wipe Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Wipe Your Eyes" by Maroon 5

It was Sebastian’s senior prom. 

He had invited Ellie to be his date, but she had turned him down saying that she didn’t want to be his pity date. 

She instead went with her boyfriend Luke, who was a junior. 

Sebastian knew the boy was bad news, but Ellie wouldn’t listen to him. Sebastian and Ellie had gotten separated once they entered the building. 

Normally Ellie was easy to find in a crowd, but she was a small freshman surrounded by upper classmen. 

Sebastian tried to enjoy himself, but he couldn’t help worrying about Ellie. 

About two hours into the dance, Sebastian started asking people if they had seen Ellie. 

No one knew who Ellie was or where she was. 

He finally found someone who had seen her.

“Yeah, I saw her crying in the courtyard”, Madison said. 

“Thanks”, Sebastian said and made his way through the crowd to the courtyard doors.

There were a couple people in the courtyard, so she was easy to locate. 

He walked over to her and shrugged his jacket off. He draped it over her shoulders. “What’s wrong Ellie?” he asked her. 

“I found Luke…he was kissing some senior girl”, Ellie cried. 

Sebastian’s jaw clenched as he stood up. 

“Sebastian? Where are you going?” she asked him. 

“I’m going to beat the shit out of him”, Sebastian said taking off. 

Ellie got to her feet and went after him. She heard a scream as she entered the building. She fought her way through the crowd. “Sebastian!” she yelled. She broke through the circle of people and found Sebastian and Luke throwing punches. 

Sebastian was currently on top of Luke. 

“Sebastian, stop!” Ellie yelled at him. 

Sebastian didn’t hear her. 

All he could think about was how Ellie didn’t deserve to be treated like she was a nobody. 

Finally, two teachers broke the circle and pulled the two off each other. 

The larger teacher tried to restrain Sebastian, but Sebastian kept struggling and shouting angrily in Romanian. 

Ellie made her way over to him. 

At Ellie’s touch, Sebastian calmed down. 

She wrapped her arms around him. She could feel that he was still shaking with anger and his muscles were tense. 

“Come on Elle”, Sebastian said. 

The teacher released him and they left the school. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your first dance”, Sebastian told her. 

“You didn’t ruin it. Luke ruined it, but thank you for defending my honor”, Ellie said, “Even though you’re probably going to get in school suspension”. 

“Yeah, but it was worth it”, Sebastian said.

 

That night, Ellie chose to spend the night at Sebastian’s. 

Nothing gave her more comfort than falling asleep in his arms. 

As she slept, Sebastian stroked her cheek. 

He leaned in and softly kissed her forehead. 

Ellie softly sighed in her sleep and nuzzled the hand on her cheek. 

Did he have to beat up Luke? 

Maybe not. 

Did he deserve it? 

Yes. 

No one was ever going to hurt Ellie like that again. 

Not while he was around. 

She was his sister, his best friend, and his soul mate. 

He would always be there to wipe her eyes.


	11. The Right Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Ellie's first date.

Chris stood on the porch of the house Sebastian and Ellie shared.

They had just finished wrapping Captain America and Chris wanted to take Ellie on a date before the press launch started.

He nervously knocked on the front door.

Sebastian answered the door. “Hey Chris. What can I do for you?” he asked him.

“I…ummm. I was wondering if Ellie was home”, Chris said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah. I’ll just go get her”, Sebastian said closing the door. Sebastian sprinted up the stairs. “Ellie! Chris is here! He wants to talk to you!” he called through her door. He heard a loud thud and Ellie scrambling around to get dressed.

She opened her door and ran down the stairs pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. She opened the front door and said, “Hey”.

“Hey Ellie”, Chris said, his cheeks a light pink, “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date on Friday”.

She contemplated this for a second. “Of course I would, Chris”, she said.

Chris smiled and said, “Great. I’ll pick you up at 7”. He placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

She closed the door and heard, “A date, huh?”

“Jesus Sebastian!” Ellie said holding her chest, “Don’t do that!”

“Are you going to tell Chace?” Sebastian asked her.

She and Chace had been separated less than a year. “No. We broke up. It’s none of his business who I date”, she told him.

 

Friday night rolled around and Ellie was nervously getting ready.

“It’ll be fine, Ellie”, Sebastian told her; “He’s going to love you in no matter what you wear”.

There was a knock on the front door.

“Go and stall him”, Ellie said going into her bathroom.

Sebastian went back downstairs and answered the front door. “Ellie’s just finishing up getting ready”, Sebastian told Chris.

“Great”, Chris said, “I’ll just wait”.

They went into the living room and Sebastian turned to Chris.

“I know I probably don’t have to do this, but since Ellie doesn’t have a father, I feel obligated to. You do know that if you hurt her, I will hurt you?” Sebastian said.

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting her”, Chris told him.

Ellie came down the stairs and the breath left Chris’ body. She was in head to toe blue.

A light blue shirt, ripped blue jeans, a jean jacket, and blue flats.

On her head she had a white beanie.

She walked over to Chris.

He kissed her cheek and said, “You look cute”.

“Thank you. You look handsome”, she said.

He was rocking a Steve Rogers look tonight. “I’m glad you’re wearing jeans, because I brought my motorcycle tonight”, he said. He left the house to go start it up, leaving Sebastian and Ellie alone.

“You look beautiful, Elle”, Sebastian told her. He hugged her and kissed her head. “Now go have fun”, he said. He stood on the porch and watched as they drove off.

 

They had a pleasant dinner and went for a walk in the park afterward.

As they were walking, they came across a couple playing the guitar and singing a slow version of “Holding Out for a Hero”.

“May I have this dance?” Chris asked Ellie.

Ellie blushed and said, “Oh, I don’t really dance”.

“You just need to find the right partner”, he said putting his hands on her waist.

Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced.

She set her head on his broad chest and Chris smiled.

Both of them were sure in that moment, they had found the right partner.


	12. Party at a Rich Dude's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes Ellie to a frat party.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I let you bring me here”, Ellie said as she looked around. 

People were practically having sex on the dance floor and many people were passed out drunk on the floor. 

“It’s part of your college experience”, he yelled over the music. 

Many of Sebastian’s friends wondered why he was a senior and hanging out with a freshman. 

“Do you want a drink?” he asked her. 

“I’d rather not break the law, Sebastian. Besides, people often have something slipped into their drink”, she told him. 

“You’re no fun, Ellie”, he said, “Do you at least want to dance?” 

The music they were playing had a good beat to it and Ellie had feelings for Sebastian, so she said yes. 

He dragged her out onto the dance floor. 

As they danced, Ellie got more and more into it. 

And Sebastian found himself getting turned on. He tried to rid his mind of those thoughts. 

Ellie was like his sister, nothing more. 

The atmosphere was too much for him to take. 

He ripped away from Ellie and ran out of the frat house, leaving her alone on the dance floor. 

Ellie made her way through the crowd and back onto the street. She saw Sebastian pacing and running his hands through his hair. She walked over to him. “Seb?” she asked. She reached towards him, but he jerked away from her. 

“Please don’t touch me, Ellie”, he told her, “I’m afraid I might do something I’ll regret”. 

Ellie was at a loss. What should she do? 

Should she tell him she liked it too? 

That she wished he would act on his feelings? 

“Let’s just go home”, Ellie told him. 

They walked back to Sebastian’s car. 

Sebastian was sure to keep at least a foot between him and Ellie as they walked. 

When they got to his car, he got in and started the engine, without opening Ellie’s door for her. 

Had she done something wrong? She got in. 

The car ride home was silent. 

 

When they arrived home, Sebastian turned to Ellie. 

“Maybe…maybe you should sleep in your own bed tonight”, he said softly. 

Ellie only nodded. 

They went inside and to their respective bedrooms. 

Ellie took a shower to rid herself of the disgusting feeling of being inside that frat house. She wished Sebastian had never taken her there. She got out of the shower and got dressed for bed. She lay in bed for about an hour, unable to sleep.

A couple of minutes later, she heard her bedroom door open and two arms wrap themselves around her. She felt a kiss press into the back of her head. She closed her eyes and finally went to sleep.


	13. Somebody to You

Sebastian laughed yet again.

They were never going to get through this scene.

“Stop laughing, Seb!” Ellie snapped.

“I can’t be upset with you, you know that Elle”, Sebastian said.

Ellie crossed her arms across her chest and came up with a way to get Sebastian upset. “I hated Leighton”, she told him.

Sebastian’s smile dropped.

“You what?” he asked.

“I never told you, but I hated her”, Ellie said. 

“But why? She was nothing but nice to you”, Sebastian said.

“Because I wanted to be her! Seb, I’ve carried a torch for you since we were children! But you never once looked at me as more than a sister and best friend”, Ellie said.

“Because you never said anything!” he said.

“What was I supposed to say, ‘Hey Sebastian, I’ve loved you since we were children’?” Ellie snapped, “Why do you think I kissed you when you broke up with her? Because I thought maybe finally you’d be mine”.

“But you and her seemed like you were friends”, Sebastian said.

“All an act on my part”, she said, “Guess I fooled everyone”.

“You should have said something”, Sebastian said softly.

“And have you reject me?” Ellie asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Don’t cry Ellie, please don’t cry”, Sebastian said. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

She had kept it in for so long. She didn’t know why it was just coming out now.

Maybe it was the fact that she was engaged and would soon be marrying Chris, when Sebastian was the one she thought she would marry when she grew up.

“Shhh, Elle”, Sebastian said stroking her hair. He started to softly hum a Romanian lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

“I just wanted to be somebody to you”, Ellie said softly.

Sebastian lightly chuckled and said, “You’ve always been someone to me, Ellie. You know that”.

“But I wanted to be that somebody to you”, she said.

“You may not be that somebody to me Ellie, but you’ll always be somebody to me. You’re my best friend, my sister, and my soul mate. I know that no matter what happens, you’re going to be there for me. And I will always be there for you too. You know that, right?” Sebastian asked her.

Ellie only nodded.

They stood in that embrace for a few moments until Sebastian knew that Ellie had calmed down.

He let her go and the director said, “Cut!”

The two looked at him confused.

“We were still filming”, he said, “We’ll cut out the majority of the fight, but I think we got some good stuff, so you two can go and enjoy the rest of the night”.

“If I had known it was going to be that easy, I would have picked a fight with you ages ago”, Ellie said, “Even though I hate fighting with you”.

“I hate fighting with you too. Now come on, I’m starving”, Sebastian said.

“Okay, but you’re paying”, Ellie told him.

 

Months later, when they attended the premiere, Ellie took Chris as her date of course and Sebastian finally understood.

He didn’t want to be, but he was jealous of Chris.

Jealous that Ellie hadn’t picked him to be her date.

He had always told her that her someone would come along and now he had.

Maybe Sebastian was afraid that when she married Chris, he would lose her to him forever.

He knew this wasn’t true, but he couldn’t help the jealousy he felt.


	14. Getting into the Fall Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries to get Ellie into the holiday spirit.

Anyone who knew Ellie knew that she was a typical young adult woman and that meant she loved fall. 

Why? Because of Pumpkin Spice Lattes.

This was the reason Sebastian was up so early. He and Ellie had fall break this week which meant that she would be sleeping in till about noon, so he had plenty of time to run around before she woke up. 

As soon as Starbucks started selling Pumpkin Spice Latte’s, Sebastian would do anything he could to get her into the Halloween spirit. 

Halloween used to be Ellie’s favorite holiday until her mother died when they were in high school. 

He had wanted to start a new tradition, so on the first of October he would get them Pumpkin Spice Latte’s and pick up horror movies. He would then make pumpkin pancakes for breakfast and they would spend the rest of the day watching movies. 

Sebastian ran by the video store and picked up some classic black and white horror films, along with ones they had watched as children, then Sebastian ran by Starbucks. He left one of the Pumpkin Spice Latte’s on her bedside table while he went to work making pumpkin pancakes for breakfast.

* * *

Around noon, Sebastian went into Ellie’s room. “Ellie?” he asked. 

She was sitting up in bed sipping her latte. 

“Happy October”, he told her.

Ellie offered him a small smile. She scooted over in bed and Sebastian sat down beside her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her. 

“Fine, Sebastian”, she said. 

He could tell by the tone in her voice that she didn’t want to talk. 

They sat in silence as Ellie drank her Pumpkin Spice Latte. 

“What movies did you pick up?” she asked. 

“You know the rules, no movies until you’ve had breakfast”, he told her. 

“Did you make pumpkin pancakes?” she asked excitedly. 

Sebastian gave her a crooked smile. “Get up and find out”.

Ellie shot out of bed and ran into the kitchen. 

Sitting on the counter was a stack of pumpkin pancakes.

She grabbed a plate and piled it high with food.

“You know, for someone so skinny, I’ll never understand how you can each so much food”, Sebastian told her.

Ellie just shrugged and sat down at the table. “What can I say? I like food”, she said.

Sebastian just shook his head and grabbed the juice and syrup and sat down with his food.

Ellie couldn’t help but imagine that this is what it would be like if she and Sebastian got married, even though she knew that was a snowball’s chance in hell. “Thank you Seb”, Ellie said. 

Sebastian knew what she was thanking him for. 

She was thanking him for putting up with her many mood swings, especially around this time of year. 

“No problem, Elle”, he said.

* * *

After breakfast, the two went to the living room and Sebastian grabbed the stack of movies he had purchased this morning.

“I see you went with the classics this year”, Ellie said. 

“Yeah, but I got some Tim Burton ones too for nostalgia”, Sebastian told her. 

“You’re too good to me Sebastian”, she said as he put in one of the movies.

He sat down next to her on the couch. “I’d do anything to make you happy, Elle”, Sebastian said, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. 

Ellie burrowed into his side. 

“Squeeze my hand if you get scared”, he murmured into her hair as the movie started. 

As Sebastian held her, Ellie allowed herself to slip into her fantasy once again. She and Sebastian were happily married living in a 3 bedroom house in New Jersey, despite their young age. 

A beautiful, but modest diamond ring sat on her ring finger. 

Sebastian would make her breakfast every morning and lull her to sleep at night with his voice. 

Halfway through the third movie, Ellie fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

Sebastian noticed, but he had an idea that he was the reason for it.


End file.
